


Survival of the Fittest

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hes a spiteful bean, Hiatus Over, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's good I promise, Kidnapping, Max secretly loves Camp Campbell, Max sneaks over to the Woodscouts to get his teddy bear back, Mr. Honeynuts is a hostage, Plot Twist, Woodscouts - Freeform, it doesn't go well, mature language, okay a lot of violence, some violence, yes max has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Max's beloved teddybear is kidnapped and he's going to knock Pikeman's dick in the dirt if he doesn't get Mr. Honeynuts back. However, Max is forced to stay at the Woodscouts until he can come up with a way to leave.





	1. Search and Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this! I have so much planned for this Fic. It's gonna be intense!

After searching the entire Camp, Max knew for a fact that the Woodscouts took Mr. Honeynuts. He checked everywhere from each of the camper's tents to the councilor cabins. Every drawer was went through, every box searched, and every nook and crazy was carefully inspected. 

Those pizza faced freaks went too far. 

There was nothing left to do but to take what was rightfully his. Max was determined to rescue his stuffed bear. Not to mention he was going to pound the Woodscouts' faces into the ground. 

By nightfall, Max was prepared for his mission. Clipped to his jeans was the pocket knife he swiped from Nurf's tent during the search. That moron had too many anyway, one going missing would hardly be something to bat an eye at. Next, he brought a small flashlight. After all, he wasn't going to even think about invading the Woodscouts in the day. That's why he was leaving at midnight.

\-------------

After what felt like ages, Max tossed his blanket off of his cot and jumped up. There was no point in bothering with pajamas that night, so he stayed fully dressed. Neil was dead asleep on the other side of the tent, snoring loudly. On most nights Max cursed his friend for sleeping so loudly, but not tonight. It was a perfect cover.

The adrenaline never left Max's system from the moment he snuck out of his tent at Camp Campbell to the moment he rowed across the lake. Not even when he was finally inside the campgrounds of the Woodscouts.

The tents were all a gross colour of beige. Evenly spaced and poorly kept, they were disgusting. Dead grass and circles of dirt made up the entire forest floor. Things were much different here than at Camp Campbell. It was...nastier. The tents were all lined up evenly leading up to a larger tent. It too was a disgusting colour. It looked more well kept, however. The weeds were trimmed and the dirt patches made a path. 

Decidedly, Mr. Honeynuts must be in there. Where else would his teddy bear be? None of these flea invested fuck monkeys would have a teddy bear in their tent. Especially since he was stolen. 

Quietly making his way inside, Max almost held his breath. It reeked of sweat and possibly...was that stale bread? Ew. Crinkling his nose, he trecked on.

The main part of the tent was filled with chairs and a large chalk board. Maybe meetings were held here? Maybe camp activities? God, this place was starting to look more like a military base than an actual summer camp.

Shifting his gaze, Max saw a few bookcases and boxes. That MUST be where he is. Almost running over, Max dug his hand into the box only to find bags of stale popcorn. Gross.

Whatever, there were still the bookcases. Examining closely, the only thing occupying the dusty shelves were cook books?? What the fuck. Judging from the dust on the spines, it was obvious they have never been read.

Frustration building up, Max let out a shaky breath. As he turned to explore the rest of the tent, he stepped on something. 

Crinkle.

An empty popcorn bag. 

These slobs never took care of themselves or their camp. Max fought back the urge to shudder in disgust at the litter, smells, and sloppiness of the entire camp. Suddenly remembering his mission, he made his way to the other side of the tent. 

Nothing but plastic totes stacked upon each other. They looked pretty promising. Grabbing the top box, Max heaved it onto the ground with a loud thud. 

Flinching at the sudden noise, his blood went cold. What if someone heard? Listening closely, Max held his breath. After what felt like a few minutes passed, he knew everyone was still asleep. They had to be, it was too quiet for anyone to be awake.

Hoisting the lid off, he threw it to the side. Nothing but disgusting brown Woodscouts uniforms. Some looked new and others looked like they were last worn in the 80s. Oh well, onto the next one.

The next tote wasn't quite as loud as the first when it fell. Anticipation filling Max with excitement, he ripped the lid off of this one. There were multiple items inside of the tote. From weapons to a few empty notebooks to a few toys. They sure looked like confiscated items. He must be getting closer.

Reaching up to grab a third tote, Max was stopped by a sudden hand on his wrist, pulling him to his knees harshly.

"OW WHAT THE FU- Oh shit."

"Well, Well! Hello there, Maxwell. Glad to see you paying us a visit."

Standing up over Max was Pikeman, Billy, and Petrol. Bags under their eyes and in their pajamas, they must of just crawled out of bed. Cursing himself for being so loud during his search, Max glared up toward the trio.


	2. Terrible Morning With Terrible People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up in an extra foul mood and for a good reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a spiteful bean

Pikeman began to twist Max's wrist back. Not enough to break anything but enough to hurt like a bitch. Cursing himself for coming alone without telling anyone, Max tried standing. However, Pikeman just pushed Max down harder. 

"So, you finally came looking for it, hm? Well, you'll never find it, Maxwell."

"He's in one of those plastic boxes, isn't he?"

"...Okay well you can't get into them, so give up."

As Pikeman tightened his grip, Max gasped. It hurt hell. If he didn't let go his wrist might break or something. "Let go asshat! You're really hurting me."

"You're missing the magic word, Maxwell."

"Fuck off." 

Twisting slightly further Pikeman rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

Caving in, Max let out a shout of frustration. "Fine! Please let go!"

Almost suddenly, Pikeman released his grip, a pleased look on his gross, zitty face.  
"Good. If you're to become a Woodscout, you must learn to mind your manners, Maxwell."

Instinctively rubbing at his wrist, Max stood back up, scowling at the group in front of him. "No. I came for the bear, that's it. I'm not joining you dick munchers." Anger was boiling up in his chest at even the thought of joining these lunatics. What about David? Or Nikki or Neil?

Shaking his head, Pikeman took a step forward. "You're in no position to decline, Maxwell. We need more scouts. You're just what we're looking for. You almost took Snake down all by yourself. Not to mention, when you were last on our ropes course, you didn't have a breakdown."

"...that's why you stole my bear. He was just bait, wasn't he? To get me to come and join your stupid dick squad."

Grinning proudly, Pikeman placed a hand on Max's back. "And smart as well. Exactly what we need."

If looks could kill, Pikeman would be dead. Max backed away from him and starting looking around for a way to escape. "I told you. I'm not interested."

Smile fading completely, Pikeman scowled at the shorter boy. "Petrol, Snake, I think there's been a disagreement here. How ever should we handle it?" 

Apparently, with violence. Just like the Woodscouts handled everything else. Max felt a punch to his stomach and then a few kicks on his shins and ribs. Falling back onto the ground, his first instinct was to grab at his stomach. Everything felt like they were on fire. This was a stupid idea. Max should have stayed back at camp with his friends. But no, he was a moron who had to let his anger control him.

Suddenly, after a hard blow to the head, Max felt dizzy and everything hurt. Clutching at where he'd been hit, everything went black.

\--------------

Every morning Max would awake to the smell of fresh brewed coffee thanks to his friend Neil. He'd always wake up and pour himself a cup. The sun would shine brightly and birds could be heard chirping. The sound of campers running amok outside the flimsy tent walls would always make its way to his ears. Of course, Max took it upon himself to complain about the loud chatter and rough housing almost everyday.

But he loved it. Max loved it.

That's how he knew he wasn't alone. Max was never alone at Camp Campbell. His best friends, Nikki and Neil, always went on misadventures with him almost every day, David would go out of his way to give Max tiny hints of encouragement and positivity to brighten his day, and it was nice to be able to forget his parents for the summer. Max was his own person at Camp Campbell.

However, Max didn't wake up to the smell of coffee this morning. He also didn't wake up to his friends playing outside or David's cheerful 'Good Mornings'. None of that was here.

Max woke up in a beige tent on an old cot covered in holes. His blanket was flimsy and he was still in his normal clothes. Not to mention, his head was throbbing. 

Throwing his poor excuse of a blanket onto the ground, Max swung his legs over the side of the cot. He was sweaty and kind of smelled gross. It was so hot and he felt so nauseous.

Taking his hoodie off was probably a good idea. It was too hot in the tent for it. But, Max hesitated. He didn't want to see the bruises from his altercation with the Woodscouts, or from anything...before that.

Nausea filling him with defeat, Max easily slipped out of his light blue hoodie before he neatly folded it up and placed it under the cot.

He'd be back for it.

Picking himself up from his current slump, Max decided he was going to check out whatever happened while he was out cold. Maybe find his bear and ditch this god forsaken hell hole. 

Making his way toward the tent flap, Max reached out to open it when a sudden burst of light flashed in his face. Groaning and covering his eyes, Max stumbled back slightly.

"Ow ow, what the fuck?"

"Good morning, Maxwell."

Pikeman. Of course, he must be here to make his morning brighter. Not.

Groaning in response, Max rubbed his eyes at the sudden light. God, he was gonna puke. Max made a mental note to aim for Pikeman's shoes if he actually did vomit.

"I said, Good morning, Maxwell." Placing his hands on his hips, Pikeman scowled down at Max.

Rolling his eyes, Max put on his most sarcastically sweet tone, "Oh good morning Pikeman! What could I ever help you with?" What a moron.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We need to get your uniform suited for you." Sarcasm flying over his head, Pikeman smiled bright at Max's sudden positive behavior, earning an annoyed face palm from the other in return.

"No."

"Maxwell," Crossing his arms in annoyance Pikeman glared at the shorter boy, "I was not asking. You need a uniform! You can't walk around like...that. It's unprofessional."

Anger boiling up, Max felt his face go red. "Unprofessional...? Unprofessional?! You're the ones with gross ass tents and weeds and dirt patches everywhere and litter and gross stale popcorn and gross zit faces and bad breath! How the FUCK is my yellow shirt "unprofessional"? Care to explain that?" Max wasn't aware of how loud he was shouting and nor did he care. That seriously pissed him off.

"That was so...mean?? What the fuck, Max? That was uncalled for."

"You beat me up after kidnapping me and my...stuff. I don't want to hear it."

Scowling, Pikeman turned to leave. "I'll be back once you calm down." He hissed before exiting the crappy tent. Max didn't hesitate to stick his tongue out at Pikeman's back in annoyance. Sure it was childish but so was kidnapping. 

Now, to create an escape plan.


	3. Bargaining and Blackmail are Practically the Same Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman finally finds a way to convince Max to go along with his orders. Max still hates everything with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman is a dick

The thought of leaving had definitely crossed Max's mind. But, he didn't even have the chance. Whenever Max so much as opened the tent flap, two unrecognizable Woodscouts would be standing right there awaiting him. There wasn't any other exits in the tent, so Max was trapped.

Shouting in frustration, Max kicked a small rock on the ground. He just wanted his teddy bear. That's it. But noooo, the entire universe had to fuck him over.

"Now, Now, Maxwell. No point in throwing a temper tantrum." 

Max jumped almost a foot in the air. How long had Pikeman been there? Whipping around quickly to face the gross red-head, he scowled nastily. "Leave me alone." Max snarked. 

"We need to get you a uniform. Come with me." 

"No way."

Fists clenching at his side, Pikeman took in a deep breath. Patience was a virtue. But, why was the new scout being such a brat? It was difficult enough to even get Max to show up at the Woodscouts' camp, keeping him here was going to a disaster. Unless, he had the right...encouragement.

Clearing his throat before folding his arms behind his back, Pikeman began to pace about the already cramped tent. "Maxwell, today we need to get you a uniform, introduce you to our camp activities, AND prepare you for our next popcorn sale."

Crossing his arms, Max shot the older camper the meanest look he could possibly muster. Apparently, Pikeman was obviously deaf. He just couldn't seem to hear the words coming out of Max's mouth. It was truly tragic.

"But, you seem to be forgetting something important. We have your bear. Which means that you need to follow along to get it back." Suddenly halting, Pikeman glanced over his shoulder towards Max, a smug look in his face, "Unless, Mr. Bear wants to become a chew toy."

"That's not his name! You wouldn't dare!" Max felt his face turning red with anger, but knew better than to act on it at this moment. "Fine. I'll wear your ugly ass uniform, just...You need to...I mean...Ugh. Whatever." That was it. There was nothing left to argue. All Max had to do was spend a day or two with these freaks and he would get Mr. Honeynuts back. Then he could go back to Camp Campbell, take a shower, talk to his friends, and pretend this entire fiasco never happened. 

Right?

\-----------

The Woodscouts uniform was terrible. The beige top was far too hot and scratchy for Max's liking. But, no one else seemed to care. In fact, all the scouts seemed used to his constant whining already.

The forest green shorts also felt weird. Max wasn't used to wearing shorts at all, pants sufficed for him most the time. But, the Woodscouts insisted on them. Shorts were never exactly Max's first choice when it came to clothes. He hated seeing his bruises and especially hated it when anyone else would see them. So, he wore pants most of the time.  
Matching the dark green bottoms, Max wore a kind of pathetic sash, completely void of badges and patches. Not that he cared. After all this was over he'd probably burn it or something, anyway.

"You look...amazing!" Pikeman fawned over his work, a smile on his face. "Doesn't he look like a true Woodscout?"  
Petrol and Billy both exchanged a blank look before kind of grunting in response. A couple other Woodscouts in the tent kept their heads down and didn't even look up. Of course they wouldn't even acknowledge Pikeman, he wasn't exactly pleasant.  
Beaming, Pikeman pointed toward Max, earning a very small flinch in response. "We need to do something about that, though. You've got a nasty black eye...Well actually, it kind of brings out the charm of being a scout. Nevermind."

"I hate it."

"Well, that's too bad, Maxwell. Now, isn't it?" Patting Max's head condescendingly, he continued -a smirk on his zitty face. "If you don't follow along, we might have to get one for your bear, too."

Max made a face as he shook Pikeman's hand off before backing away. "Can you shut up? I don't want the whole Camp to-"

"To what?" Leaning down to Max's level, Pikeman's grin never faltered. "To know you have a teddy bear? Then you better be a damn good Woodscout. Got it?"

Glaring daggers at the older boy, Max nodded his head slightly -hating life more and more with each passing second. He was going to make Pikeman and his stupid scouts pay.


	4. The Weakest Woodscout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having only been at the Woodscout's Camp for one day, Max is already labeled the Weakest Woodscout and Pikeman takes full advantage of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reupload so things are kinda different!

Lounging about the top of the grimy faux rock wall, Pikeman watched his new recruit with malevolent intent. The way Max grabbed at each discolored, plastic rock with such determination had caught his eye quite awhile ago. Having been going at this one simple challenge for almost an hour Max still hadn't given up. This peaked Pikeman's interest quite a lot. Usually by this time most new recruits would have given up, much less try harder. This kid was really something else.

* * *

Max felt a fire burning a hole in his chest. Whether it was spite or pure willpower the chance of giving up was nonexistent. The thought of proving all of these fuckers wrong burned bright in Max's mind.

Small hands grabbing at the bumpy plastic rocks covering the flimsy wall, Max pulled himself up with all his strength. Nose crinkling in disgust, it didn't take very long for Max to realize the brown-ish black muck on the faux rocks stained his hands. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the gross filth was left by past Woodscouts attempting the same challenge as him. 

 

A shiver ran down Max's spine at the sudden realization that those scouts were probably just like him; separated from their camp and forced to stay due to their psycho camp leader wanting them for god knows what. A thought of hope flickered across Max's mind-maybe those scouts became lucky enough to go back to their camps.

* * *

The hours ticked on throughout the slow day, already beginning to feel like an eternity. Max was already sick of the entire camp, Pikeman, and each of the Woodscouts. Though only one day has passed, Max was already labeled as the weakest Woodscout already by most of the others. It wasn't necessarily his fault though. Most of the Woodscouts were older than him, probably about Pikeman's age. From the first time he'd seen the camp to this very second, not one Scout had appeared to be younger than Max.

A shout from the top of the wall snapped Max out of his thoughts. "Why'd you stop? Keep going." Pikeman shouted. "Unless you give up?~"

Growling in annoyance at Pikeman's obnoxious shouting, it took every ounce of Max's patience to ignore him. One activity after another Pikeman had been there to 'assist' Max. However, the zit-faced freak hadn't even lifted a finger to help him. In fact, all day he'd sit and watch without saying anything besides nasty insults and taunting him. Who could blame him for going slow for his safety? If Max fell from the faulty rock wall there was almost no chance of Pikeman having any remote desire to help him. Max was alone.

Using all of his strength to hoist himself toward a particularly difficult to grab rock, everything began to sway. Gasping slightly, Max held on tighter as his gaze wandered down. He was at least five feet high, around two more feet and he'd be with the obnoxious leader. One of Max's motives to keep going was simply to see the look on that disgusting teen's face as he finished the challenge easily. That was his drive.

The sudden feeling of falling hit Max like a train. Hitting the forest floor with a dull thud, covering his uniform in nasty smelling dirt, Max had to sit up quickly to assess how hurt he was. A stinging sensation on his knee made his heart drop. What if he broke something? Looking down, there was nothing to worry about, it was just a scrape. 

Max's sigh of relief was cut short by a certain somebody landing next to him. 

"Awww, did someone take a digger?" Pikeman spoke in a childish, condescending voice, "Does someone want their mommy? Or maybe even their teddy bear?~" grabbing Max's shoulder Pikeman pushed harshly, knocking the younger boy back down. "Get your breath back, then go again. Don't screw it up again."

It took every ounce of willpower not to punch Pikeman in his stupid ugly face. Instead, Max took the opportunity to grabthe older's leg and pulled him down with him into the mud. Like hell was he going to be treated like a kid.

As soon as the teen hit the ground, Max began to lowkey regret his decision. Without saying a word, Pikeman calmly stood back up and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt -pulling him up harshly from the dirt.

Once both of the boys were back up and standing, Pikeman kicked Max hard enough to earn a gasp.

"Back on the wall. Now."

* * *

After what felt like ages, Max had finally gotten a hold (figuratively as well as literally) of the rock wall. Taking almost an hour or two, Max knew that he would have been finished much sooner if it wasn't for the fact that whenever he was close, Pikeman would push him back down. In hindsight, maybe aiming for revenge at that moment had been a bad idea.

Pikeman had told him that this would be the very last activity for the night. A sense of dread formed in a knot in Max's stomach the moment Pikeman said those words. Judging from the previous events that occurred with the rock wall it was most likely not going to be a very fun activity.

Nonetheless, Max stayed close to Pikeman's side as they made their way through the campground. Whenever he moved too far Pikeman would grab his uniform and either pull him back to his side or push him down. Whether this was just to be a dick or make sure Max never tried escaping, he didn't know nor care. Learning fast, the best option was just to shut up and stay close. 

But that didn't mean Max couldn't look around-though he really wished he hadn't. It didn't take him very long to realize all the the other scouts had been finished with their activities already. Kids wandering around with hopeless expressions on their faces, uniforms a wrinkled mess, and minor injuries and dirt as far as the eye could see, that sense of dread started filling Max's stomach once again. What if that becomes him?

"Hey shit face, what are we doing? Everyone else is done. I want to go back to my tent."

The slap didn't so much as hurt so much as shock him. God, why was Pikeman such an ass? Rubbing his cheek from the sudden strike, Max gave Pikeman the dirtiest glare he could muster. "Don't hit me, dick!" He shouted in hopes of making the teen back off.

However, Pikeman didn't back off, instead he just ignored Max's comment. Eyes focused ahead, Pikeman finally spoke. "Just wait, Maxwell. I need your help with something." He then continued walking. "You'll be a great asset to me."

Max had to learn how to sell popcorn before those shitty Flowerscouts took all the good sales. One of the joys of getting new scouts was that there were less restraint orders from valuable customers. Especially if the new kids didn't look very threatening. Though Max was possibly the most threatening child Pikeman had ever laid eyes on, he sure didn't look the part. From his small stature, fluffy black hair, and his stunningly blue eyes-Max was definitely going to sell a lot of popcorn. 

'Almost as much as much as me with my good looks.' Pikeman thought smugly to himself, a smirk on his face.

That was pure good luck on his end. This could attract many new customers. Usually, people were wary of the Woodscouts for a good cause. None of them had been very pleasant at all. But, in a dog eat dog world, who has time for pleasantness?

* * *

Sitting in a chair next to Pikeman, Max could barely keep his head up. He was so exhausted. When Max had first snuck into the tent in search of Mr. Honeynuts he inferred the table and chairs were for meetings. Unluckily for him, he was right. Having been roped into being taught about moronic sales pitches by the older Woodscouts, the night was looking like shit already. The drawling voices of the Woodscouts were occasionally interrupted by Pikeman shouting about the best ways to charm their ways into the victim's -erh, 'customer's' heart. 

Rolling his eyes, exhaustion began to slowly take over Max's body. He hadn't slept well since Camp Campbell; his cot was always cold and flimsy, the blanket never stayed warm, and he slept in his clothes (No way did he trust anyone here remotely enough to not rob him or something in his sleep). Yet, the meeting tent seemed more comfortable than his cot.  
Resting his head on his arms on the table, Max let himself get lulled to sleep by the boring and idiotic murmurs of the Woodscouts. They could manage without him for just a little while, right?

Wrong. 

Just as he finally drifted asleep to the smell of stale popcorn and sales talk, a sharp kick to his shin woke Max up suddenly. Sitting straight up, he was greeted with snickering from the older kids and none other than Pikeman standing front and center on the other side of the table, arms behind his back, and a smug look on his face.

"Well, good morning, Maxwell. Glad you could join us. Care to repeat what I just said?"

Nervously shifting his gaze to meet all the Scouts, a feeling of anxiety began to seep into Max's stomach. "Um...You said that we had to...increase popcorn sales before the Flowerscouts took all the good buyers?" He was wrong and he knew it. That was addressed already at the beginning of the meeting, but it was better than saying nothing.

Shaking his head, Pikeman began to speak in a honeyed tone of voice. "We were discussing the best three ways of getting through to our customers." Making his way around the table, he came closer toward the younger boy. "If you can name each method I just discussed, we will let you off the hook." Pausing in front of Max Pikeman sneered down in amusement.

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat Max knew this was probably going to be really bad. But, he had to at least try. Opening his mouth to begin, Pikeman suddenly cut him off.

"You better not mess up."

Glaring angrily at Pikeman for the rude interruption, Max stood up from his chair to stand directly in front of him. "First, pressure them...make them buy the popcorn no matter what."  
The look of surprise on the teen's face was enough to make Max keep going. He was doing good.

"Second, put your foot in the door...that way they can't close it. Right?" A little more hesitant with this one, there was a chance he was wrong. 

The grin forming across Pikeman's face caused a strange feeling of pride to swell up in Max's chest. This wasn't too hard. All he had to do was name off one more...then they'd leave him alone for the rest of the night.

Wait, what was the third? Max knew he heard it before, he had managed to remember all of the names except for one...Was that when he fell asleep? Shit. Just make one up.  
Taking a deep breath, he tried thinking of something to bullshit his way out. "You also said not to fall asleep?" Shit, it was worth a shot.

Sighing in disappointment Pikeman turned toward the other scouts. "Well, it was a good try. Right?" Before any of the other scouts could even say a word, He swung around and stomped loudly in front of Max, scaring him into jumping back. 

Laughing at the stupid reaction, he lowered himself to Max's eye level.  
"You really are the most pathetic Woodscout I've ever seen. You act like such a little kid. Go back to your tent. You're done for the night."  
Turning away, Pikeman walked back to his friends, leaving Max standing there dumbfounded. 

Hitting the table with almost all of his strength Max, felt his face go red. "Well you know what?! Fuck you! Fuck you and this stupid excuse for a camp! God, I hate you, you abusive little...You need to go suck a d-"

Then he stopped. Everyone was shifting their gaze from Pikeman to Max, awaiting for what would happen next. Almost more than half of the scouts at that table were giving Max an almost sad look, kind of like pity. He had messed up and everyone knew it.

"Max, go back to your tent. Now. We will discuss this later." Back facing Max, Pikeman kept his arms folded behind him in an attempt to keep his posture. 

Anger finally began to well up in Max's chest as he held back tears. Taking Pikeman's advice he stomped out, making his way back to his tent. Who gave a fuck about the Woodscouts anyway? He wasn't pathetic, they were just dicks.

* * *

In little to no time, Max was inside his poor excuse of a tent. Digging under his cot he grabbed a folded blue bundle of fabric. Tearing off the ridiculous green and beige uniform, he finally put his hoodie back on and crawled into his makeshift bed. Tears welling up in his eyes, he curled into a ball under the blanket and tried going to sleep.


	5. Only the Strong Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the meeting is over Pikeman decided to pay Max a little visit. However, things don't go quite as planned.

The sound of heavy boots hitting the ground outside of Max's tent instantly woke him up. The footsteps were getting closer and from the sounds of them, this was not going to be a pleasant interaction. The noise was rapidly approaching, panicking Max's first instinct was to attempt to throw the blanket off of him and make a run for it. 

However by the time his shaking hand even moved to take hold of the cotton, it was too late. Pikeman stormed through the tent flap, practically ripping the material. "Maxwell. We need to talk. Now." He spoke shortly, a venom in his words causing Max to swallow the lump in his throat. 

The older boy strode over harshly toward Max's cot before stopping suddenly in front of the smaller. "What the fuck is your deal? You made me look like a complete idiot! You were representing me and everything I've taught you and like a porn star on a Friday night, you blew it!" Pikeman shouted, fists clenched to his side as he directed his anger toward Max.

Sitting up taller, Max finally took the chance to stand up for himself. "Teach me? You haven't done shit! All you do is tell me to do shitty chores and training and then you don't even tell me how to do it! You just sit there and watch me struggle!" Taking a deep breath before going back at it, Max continued shouting. "My 'deal' is that you won't let me go home and you have my fucking teddy bear. It's not fair! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Taking a step forward, Pikeman was dangerously close to Max. "You aren't shit. It's called the Woodscouts method and you can't even do that! You can't even do the basics!" Pikeman's gaze suddenly dropped from Max's blue eyes down to his chest. "What the fuck are you wearing? Did I say you could wear your fucking hoodie? Take it off! You are a Woodscout!" He shouted, grabbing a fistful of the blue fabric.

However Max knew better. "No. This is my hoodie and I'm going to wear it as I leave this poor excuse of a camp. Now let me go you shit for brains!" Max had attempted to back away from the older, but Pikeman kept a vice grip on his jacket. "Let me go!" Max shouted.

Instead of releasing the boy, Pikeman used his other hand to grab another section of the blue hoodie before he started pulling it over Max's head. "I said to take it off! Blue doesn't even suit you! Give me the fucking hoodie!" 

Alarms began to blare in Max's mind as soon as his hoodie was suddenly being lifted off him. An ambivalence of anger and fear began to boil in his chest as he held on tightly to the blue fabric. "No! It's mine! Fuck off! I'll tell everyone you stole it!" He shouted, voice cracking from the constant yelling. But Max didn't give a flying fuck.

Pulling harshly, Pikeman still wouldn't give up. "Oh! Really! Tell everyone what? That you refused to wear your uniform? They'll laugh at you. Now let go!" Each second Pikeman was growing angrier and angrier.

Riiiip

Suddenly both boys stopped pulling for a moment in order to assess the situation. One of the sleeves ripped slightly at the hem during the constant tugging. The look of horror on Max's face upon the realization was enough to make Pikeman smile. Taking advantage of Max's moment of weakness, Pikeman quickly and smoothly tore the hoodie over his head completely. 

Now holding the blue hoodie in his arms, Pikeman knew he had won. At least until he saw Max's face. 

Max's hair was a fluffy mess, a nasty scowl on his face, and a slightly terrifying glare in his eyes. For the first time since arriving to the Woodscouts camp, Max finally looked actually...intimidating. A shiver went down Pikeman's spine the moment the usually pretty blue eyes glared into his. 

Before the older could say anything, he was on his back on the ground, Max sitting on top of him. "What the fuck makes you think you could do that?!" The small boy screamed before sending the older a well deserved punch to the face. Then, another and another. Max wouldn't stop, he kept hitting Pikeman with all of his strength. 

Flipping Max over, Pikeman loomed over him, bruises already forming. "Listen here you little shit-" Suddenly being met with a kick to the groin, Pikeman fell to the side, clutching himself in pain.

Standing up over the red head, Max finally found his voice. "No. You listen to me. You will bring me my bear and give me my fucking hoodie back and I might consider not telling your little boot camp pukes about this. Got it?"

Suddenly, Billy, Petrol, and a couple of scouts Max recognized from the meeting ran inside. All pausing upon the sight in front of them. Seeing Pikeman laying on the ground curled into a ball on the ground with the 'weakest' Woodscout leaning over him was scary enough. But, the look in Max's eyes was enough to make everyone go silent.

Without a word Max walked over toward Pikeman, ripping his hoodie out of his hands before walking up toward the group of scouts at the door. "Move. I run this bitch now. Go clean him up. I'll be back." He snarled.

Almost instantly the Scouts moved to the side, allowing the younger to walk through with ease.  
"What happened?" Billy asked defensively.

"Survival of the fittest." Max answered nonchalantly as he left the tent.


	6. Killing Two Birds With One Stone? Just Don't Kill My Birds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's popularity is rapidly growing among the Woodscouts and Pikeman doesn't like this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do no harm but take no shit my dude

The next few days were tense to say the least. Since Max and Pikeman's altercation, Max had finally found his voice and took no haste in ordering the other Woodscouts around. This pissed Pikeman off to no end. However, to make it worse, the other Scouts were paying more attention to Max's orders than Pikeman's himself. It was as if Pikeman was no longer in charge, but rather, it was Max who was taking the reigns. 

For example, almost every day the entirety of the Woodscouts group would join together and discuss the latest popcorn sales and what to do to increase buyers. It used to be once a week, but sales had been dropping and it called for more meetings.

To Pikeman's dismay, Max attended this meeting on his own accord. Instead of being the meek little boy that Pikeman dragged in not even the day before, Max was now fully confident and acting as if he owned the place. A scowl adorned his face as he practically strode to his chair, kicking his feet onto the table. This no doubt resulted in a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the group, but no one said anything. 

Except for Pikeman, of course.

"No feet on the table." The red head snarked, smacking Max's feet. This just earned a nasty scowl. 

"Nice bruises Pikeman. Where'd ya get them?" Max shot back in amusement, leaning back in his seat. 

Having chosen to ignore the comment, Pikeman made his way in front of the room toward the board. He then cleared his throat to silence the room. "Good evening gentleman. As you all know, the Flowerscouts have been taking the lead with troop sales for the last few summers." Pausing for dramatic effect, Pikeman twirled around to face the board. "But, we won't allow that anymore. I have a plan. It involves our new rookie over here." He mused proudly, pointing toward Max.

As if perfectly timed, everyone's eyes snapped toward Max at an unsettling amount of time earning the younger to jump slightly at the sudden attention. Pikeman never warned him about this sudden 'idea' in the slightest. 

Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance, Max set his feet back down onto the dirt patch floor. "Woah, Woah, Woah, you never told me about this. What are you-" he began, only to be cut off by the older.

"Hush, Max. Just hear me out." Pikeman grabbed a ruler from the chalk board and began twirling it. "As you can see, troops. Max does not look very menacing. Unlike us, who well, we aren't as sweet looking. This is what's affecting our sales! The flower scouts are feminine, pretty, and kind looking. This helps add to their charm! We need to be less threatening, like Max. If we could-" Pikeman then paused his speech upon making eye contact with Max, who had his hand raised. 

The moment Max and Pikeman had locked eyes, Max wasted no time in taking his turn to speak. "First of all, no." With a shake of his head, Max continued, his annoyance increasing. "Second of all, we are not losing sales solely based on our appearance." Now rising from his seat, Max wasted no time making his way toward the board, next to Pikeman. "It's more than that. If even the Flowerscouts acted half the way you lead your group, they wouldn't have sales either." With each step Max's smirk grew wider.

Once the younger had stopped in front of the board, next to Pikeman, he grabbed a chalk eraser and began to erase every ounce of chalk from the black surface. "No, it's more than that, Pikeman." Now reaching for the chalk, Max loosely began to sketch his ideas out to the other dumbfounded Woodscouts and seething Pikeman. "You see, move our sales back a month so when we sell our popcorn, the Flowerscouts won't be able to outsell us because everyone would be too full on popcorn. Also, ditch the creepy 'steps'. Rooting through trash for blackmail? Who does that?" Dropping the chalk back into the tray, Max turned around to face Pikeman, a harsh glare on his face. "Yeah, who here would think blackmail is a good idea? Yeah. Hm. Pikeman would." He sneered before facing the rest of the group.

A moment of silence passed awkwardly, a hanging nervousness filling the atmosphere before Billy spoke up. "He's kind of right..." He grumbled before popping a candy cane back into his mouth. 

Upon hearing this, quite a few other scouts began murmuring and talking among each other, all agreeing quietly. Max took this as a win and sent a rather smug glance toward the older, who looked terrified to say the least. Shrugging nonchalantly Max began to make his way toward the tent flap. "Oh well, it's just a dumb idea. But please do listen to Pikeman. Obviously HE'S the one in charge so don't concern yourself with little old me." He smirked before finally taking his leave, a smug smile on his face.

The moment Max left through the tent flap, everyone turned their attention toward Pikeman in disappointment. However, the red head too was dumbfounded. More importantly, he was intimidated by this new monster he had created.

That's when Pikeman knew for a fact that he regretted forcing Max to join the Woodscouts.


	7. Leave the Bear Out of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman finally admits everything, only to discover who's really been pulling the strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost completely finished! Thank you guys so much for reading! Lately I've been focused on putting out my next big project, "Ghosting" feel free to check it out if you want to!! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! It means a lot! <3 Thank you!

For the next few days, nothing changed in the slightest. The majority of the Woodscouts would listen to Max as if he was the one truly in charge. Often times he would tell stories of his times in Camp Cambell and his insane adventures, other times he would be wandering around the grounds in search of Mr. Honeynuts. None of the Woodscouts ever stopped him anymore, they just allowed Max to do whatever he wanted. None of the others dared tell him no. Though a majority of the scouts didn't know what he was looking for-they knew that if Max didn't get what he wanted they would be forced to deal with his nasty attitude and frankly, no one wanted to deal with that.

In almost no time at all the pathetic green sash Max wore loosely across his chest became adorned with colorful patches and pins from completing so many activities. There was little to no force to get Max to wear his Woodscouts uniform and before long his blue hoodie was forgotten, replaced with the forest green uniform. 

This irked Pikeman, but he wasn't sure what he could do. No matter how long it took to formulate a plan, he just couldn't figure anything out. Whenever he even came close to any plan of sabotage, it would backfire on him. For example, during the last meeting Pikeman had done his best to make Max look as pathetic as possible. But, that didn't work out and Max ended up managing to turn the tables on Pikeman like it was nothing. The kid had game.

Pikeman had been walking along with Petrol and Billy through the camp when the sound of excited voices nearby caught their attention. A crowd of people were a few yards ahead forming a loose circle. The group consisted of quite a few Woodscouts all murmuring among each other. Upon the sight, Pikeman's heart froze in place. 

For what felt like no logical explanation at all, he found himself practically jogging toward the small group, the anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach became almost unbearable. "H-Hey guys! What's going on?" Pikeman hoped he didn't sound too desperate, though he knew it was wishful thinking upon hearing his own voice.

As soon as Pikeman even opened his mouth, the Woodscouts stopped speaking at once. Looking around amongst his peers felt completely foreign. It wasn't until his eyes locked with the shining teal blue staring back at him that Pikeman felt the anger in his chest boiling. "Oh. I see you're still listening to HIM. Okay." He sneered. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Max defensively crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" He shot back with a glare toward the older, refusing to back down to the older's taunting.

Pikeman took a few steps closer toward Max until they were mere inches apart. "I'm saying I don't see why MY troops are wasting their time with the likes of you. You didn't even want to be here!" He hissed, allowing the past few stressful days to take over his tone. Truth be told Pikeman was overwhelmed and he knew taking it out on the 'weakest' would make him feel better. Besides, it was about time Max finally learnt his place in this camp.

Max straightened up and allowed his arms to fall back to his side. "Yeah, that really says a lot about how you're running things. Doesn't it?" He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "I had WANTED to go home ever since I got here but it was you who forced me to stay. So you brought this all upon on yourself." 

The scene began to unfold in front of everyone watching. While a few of the scouts had tried to look away, the excitement of the situation kept them glued in place. There were rarely any fights in the Woodscouts camp and so whenever even the slightest chance of one being formulated is seen, not much is done to stop it. It was the best entertainment that could be found on the painfully boring camp grounds. Especially, if it involved a higher up scout. In this case, there were two, thus increasing the excitement.

"I don't what to fight you, Pikeman." Faltering slightly, Max took a step back, raising his hands up to show peace. "I just want to go back to my own camp. I'm sick of being here." Though he was trying to keep the peace, Pikeman still wouldn't back down. 

Instead, he took a few steps closer toward the younger, getting in his face. "I don't care." He hissed. "What if I reveal everything right now? Would you still be the cocky little shit that you're attempting to fool us all with?" The look of horror on Max's face brought a sadistic smile toward Pikeman. He had Max right where he wanted him. 

Quite a few other scouts began to gather around as well, intrigued by the scene in front of them. The murmurs from the group fueled Pikeman's confidence immensely as he continued moving closer, forcing Max to back away. 

"You wouldn't do it, Pikeman." Though Max had sent the taller a nasty glare just daring him, the hint of nervousness in his voice made itself known.

With a smirk worthy enough of making the Cheshire Cat jealous, Pikeman grabbed a handful of Max's hair. "You mean, don't tell EVERYONE here that I had to bribe you with a TEDDY BEAR to stay." Pausing to take in the shocked faces surrounding the two in a sea of people, Pikeman continued cruelly. "Or do you mean don't tell them that you had managed to FLUNK every single assignment I had given you on the first day?" The moment Max opened his mouth to counter back, Pikeman pulled harshly. He knew he was going too far, but he didn't care. The endorphins of power came flooding back to him in waves. 

At least until Max grabbed his wrist and pulled him harshly to the ground. Once the older was on the dirt floor clearing, Max let him go before staring in horror toward his peers who just stared back at him, lost in thought. Finally getting his courage back, Max felt a familiar anger wash over him. "Fine. It may be true. I may have only been baited it for a measly teddy bear, and yes I may have failed every single mission on my first day. But, I'm still better than you, Pikeman." Grabbing harshly at his own forest green sash, Max held it out slightly for everyone, including Pikeman to see. "This sash is chalk FULL of activities I've easily breezed past. I've been here for about two weeks and I've outdone people who've been here for over an entire summer." With a deep breath, Max continued to go at it with an intense fury. "Yes. I HAD a teddy bear. But, YOU stole it. You still have my bear, that's the only reason I'm here. It doesn't make me any less of a person, seeing as I'm one of the youngest here. Anything else you have to say? Pikeman?" 

A silence passed over the Camp until Pikeman spoke. "If I give you that damn bear, will you PLEASE stop trying to overthrow my camp?" Though it was a question, it was posed as a direct statement.

A devious grin spread across Max's face at this. "Pikeman, I'm afraid you're already too late. I'm the one in charge here. Ask anyone."


End file.
